User blog:Misytmolla/The Great Lunaii Revival
Hi guys, I have always enjoyed a good old lunaii competition. Where one can fight for the glory of seeing who is the best luanii editor on this wiki, a great triumph! I am currently writing the Dance of Death, and those will continue as normal. Rules *10 users, you can give yourself nicknames. **This is the template you should use to sign up. **Name/Nickname **Editor or Non-Editor: *You din't have to be able to edit lunaiis to win. I will not '''pick a worse edited lunaii over a better non-edited lunaii. *Please no fighting in the comments. **Please respect my opinion on your lunaii. *I will give you all 4 days to submit your luanaii, please tell me if you will not be able to submit. If you fail to submit you may face disqualification. *There will be no teams, it's every man for himself. *Finally...have fun! The Lunaii Creators Rounds Round 1 This round is going to be based on you favourite character in the Hunger Games. You all have 4 Days to create a luanii of '''Johanna Mason. This lunaii can be her in the''' games, promotional pictures or when she arrives back from the Capitol'. This lunaii can be edited or non-edited. You have a maximum of 2 days to give your lunaii to me. Good Luck! Ohh.png|ShadowFang JohannaMJ.png|Freedom Johanna Mason.png|Billie FailedJohannaLunaii.png|Thalia Johanna Mason (ugly) Lunaii.png|King of Wikia Johanna By Haven.png|Haven Johnna lunaii killjoy.png|Killjoy Johanna Mason 1.png|Eevee BlankFemale.png|Mentlegen (Excused) BlankFemale.png|Queen- No Submission 'Placings'. 1) Thalia 2) Freedom 3) Haven 4) King of Wikia 5) Billie 6) Killjoy 7) ShadowFang Echo and Shadowfang will face elimination. Echo: 0 Shadowfang: 5 Echo got voted out, she will be leaving us, good game! Congrats to the Winners!! Round 2 I am feeling evil, and I am curious to see the interesting results that may come out of this, so for this challenge you will be making '''Tigris'. I do have to say, good luck, you'll need it XD. You have 4 days. Tigris.png|Billie Tigrissss.png|King of Wikia TADTigris.png|Freedom TigrisByHaven.png|Haven TigrisByBlake.png|Mentlegen BlankFemale.png|Killjoy BlankFemale.png|Shadowfang For the ones who submitted well done, this was a challenging round and you managed to pull it off to a good standard. I decided Connor wins, because I got a feline vibe of his lunaii, and the Capitol style of clothing was a nice touch. 'Placings' 1) Connor 2) Haven 3) Tyler 4) Billie 5) Blake but do not worry Blake and Billie, you are safe. I have deicided since Emilia and Jack did not submit they would face elimination, and as Jack lost to Emilia in the previous round he will be going home. This is just to show you need to be an active player. goodbye Jack. Congrats to Connor, you will not need to submit a luanii next round. Round 3 This round may not be as challenging as the Tigris round, but it is a lot more spceific. This is a hard one but i would like a Cressida, if you can't edit I don't expect the half bald head. This Cressida has to be in rebel gear. TADCressida.png|Freedom Cressida By Haven.png|Haven At least it's not as bad as my Tigris.png|Thalia Cressidaria.png|Aria Cressie.png|Mentlegen BlankFemale.png|Billie BlankFemale.png|Emilia 'Placings' A fantastic round with fantastic results! I have to say, though Freedom had amazing tlent with his I saw a unique side to Haven's lunaii, giving her victory and security for next round. 1) Haven 2) Freedom 3) Thalia you have all secured safety, however, Aria and Blake both face elimination. All the remaining 4 competitiors shouild vote who they want to save. Haven: Blake King of Wiki: Blake Freedom:Blake Thalia: Blake Going home is... Aria, just in and sent right out. Good Game! Round 4 So, I have given you all hard rounds but this round will be easy. I want Peeta, but as he was in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. You have 2 days. Peeta Mellark 74th HG.png|King of Wikia ArmaniDelMaro.png|Mentlegen I actually kinda like this.png|Thalia Peeta74th.png|Freedom 'Placings' A good challenge with mixed results, some of you put no effort into this and some of you tried hard. I have to give victory to Connor, as his lunaii was probably the most accurate and the spear was an amazing touch!. 1) Connor 2) Freedom so now, 3rd and 4th place will face elimination. So that is Blake and Thalia. You must now vote on who you want to eliminate. Connor, Tyler and Cait please vote for them. Connor: Blake Tyler: - Cait: Blake Balke is out, good game. Round 5 This round is going to be challenging. I went easy on you with the Peeta but not i'm going to go a bit harder. I would like''' Annie Cresta'. You may be thinking there are no images, but if you go here you can find good images. I have certain features in mind but you can be creative, it may be a good idea to follow book guidelines. TADAnnie.png|Freedom FaliedThis.png|Thalia AnnieByHaven.png|Haven 'Placings This was a good round, and all of you caught Annie in a good way, however, the semi final can only see three people, so only one of you has a certain spot. I have chosen Tyler to win, as his lunaiis clothes were very well done, and i felt you captured the general image of her, and I liked the mix of book and film. 1) Tyler so Tyler and Connor have to vote on who they want to eliminate, you have to pick between Cait and Thalia. Connor: Cait Tyler: Thalia Since it was a tie, i have to decide to will stay. I vote on Cait to stay, as her lunaii was how I thought Annie Cresta would look. Sorry Thalia, you have been great. Semi Final So, this is when things get serious, you will now be making my all time favourite character. This round you need to make '''Foxface. This round she will need to be in her''' interview dress. I am looking for a complicated lunaii, not one that is easy to make. The more effort you put in the higher chance you have of staying. Foxface Interview Lunaii.png|King of Wikia TADFoxface.png|Freedom FoxfaceByHaven.png|Haven '''Placings This has been an amazing round, but you all know only two of you can make it to the final. I will decide who leaves from now on. The person who wins this round is Connor, his lunaii was my favourite and the most accurate in my opinion. in second place is Cait's lunaii, I thought it was a good attempt and I could see a lot of Foxface in it. That means we are going to say goodbye to Tyler, and I can't find any faults in your lunaii, other than the fact I liked the others more. I have to say well done to you, and you have been great. Final So, Connor and Cait. This is the final and only one of you can win. This round you need to recreate the corpses of Glimmer, Foxface and Rue, all in seperate images. THey have the be edited, and the images must include these. Glimmer: Stings Foxface: Berries Rue: Flowers Good Luck! DeadGlimmerByHaven.png|Haven DeadFoxfaceByHaven.png|Haven DeadRueByHaven.png|Haven Dead 1F.png|King of Wikia Dead 5F.png|King of Wikia Dead 11F.png|King of Wikia 'Placings' This is finally it, both amazing pieces of work but there can only be one winner. The Winners of each lunaiis are: Glimmer: Haven Foxface: Haven Rue: King of Wikia Connor, you forgot the berries on Foxface! So Cait is our winner, congradulations everyone!!! Placings Category:Blog posts